1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a danger sensing apparatus of a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a danger sensing apparatus of a vehicle capable of reducing danger of passengers getting on/off a vehicle, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
A public transportation such as a bus driven on a road, and an educational institute vehicle and a mini-bus on which a plurality of persons get are vulnerable to an accident of passengers when the passengers get on/off them. Therefore, this accident has been frequently generated.
For example, the passengers getting on the vehicle may not recognize a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle and a bicycle approaching and entering a side of the vehicle when they get off the vehicle after the vehicle stops, and a driver driving the vehicle also has a difficulty in viewing the two-wheeled vehicle with a side rear-view mirror. In addition, the vehicle driver has a difficulty in detecting that the passengers get on/off the vehicle at the time of the stop of the vehicle with the naked eye, such that he/her closes a door or allows the vehicle to start in a situation in which the passengers get on/off the vehicle, thereby making it possible to cause an accident.
Meanwhile, a bus among public transportations according to the related art recognizes a situation in which the passengers get on/off the vehicle using a side rear-view mirror and a reflective mirror installed in a door region. In addition, a wireless image transmitting and receiving apparatus and method for a safety operation of a subway has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0010379.
However, since the bus according to the related art simply uses the side rear-view mirror and the reflective mirror installed in the door region, it has a difficulty in informing the passengers of the motorcycle, or the like, approaching a side of the vehicle and does not appropriately recognize the situation in which the passengers get on/off the vehicle when there are a number of passengers in the vehicle. In addition, the wireless image transmitting and receiving apparatus and method for a safety operation of a subway according to the related art may only confirm that the passengers get on/off the vehicle using a monitoring camera installed in a subway station, but may not automatically control a subway door and a drive train according to a danger situation.